Into Darkness
by AkashaXYami14
Summary: Yami and Yugi are as close as can be but secrets are hidden even from the best of friends. Yami learns of Yugi's secret but has no notion of a darker world beyond this. Unfortunately his loss of Yugi awakens a darker power inside of him that he never knew he had
1. Prologue

**Prologue**... Abandoned and Found

From darkness I was born and to darkness I will return. I opened my eyes to the fog I was surrounded in and voices were audible to my ears. I couldn't tell where I was or who I was but sorrow was a feeling I felt and began to cry. Then there was yelling as if I shouldn't cry. Then the voices stopped and I was left alone in darkness. Until she found me, she was kind and gentle to me and took me to the castle in her world where I remained for my childhood. She taught me many things including magic. But as i began to grow older i found there were times she left for the human realm. Then I fell asleep for 5,000 years and reawakened to the world. But does the one who I come from know of my existence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Silence Begins...**

Yugi had been sleepy for days. His head was throbbing more the usual and the headaches were pretty bad. He thought he was having a migraine but apparently it was much worse. "Yugi, what the tallest mountain in the Himalayas?" Yugi tried to speak but his throat was sore and he shook his head. He wrote down the answer and showed it to her. "Mount Everest that is correct. Can't you speak Yugi?" He shook his head. "Oh well get better soon." Yugi smiled nodding. They continued with the history lesson when suddenly... "Sorry Mrs. Hasagowa didn't mean to be late." Yugi looked up freezing up... _"No! Not her!" _He thought to himself. "Yugi are you okay?" Yami gently grasped his shoulder and looks in the direction of the girl. "Oh well and isn't it the silent brat." The girl chirped at Yugi. "Hey leave him alone!" Joey yelled, to back up Yugi, in the girl direction. "Oh shut up! My name is Matilda." Yugi shivered and shook. Through the whole class he was shivering. Once class was over he bolted out the door and Matilda chased after him. When she caught up to him outside she smacked him hard on the face and he fell flat. "You owe me you brat!" She kicked him and beat him furiously. "Get up Bitch!" Yugi slowly got up and spits out blood from his mouth. "Yugi let me take over!" Before he could Yugi was wandering holding his head like it hurt. And he let out this gut wrenching scream as a black aura surrounded him. His bangs were a darker blonde and the outline of his hair was darker and his eye were glowing crimson red. "That's the Yugi I know." Matilda smirks at the new Yugi. But this Yugi went to her and shoved her to the ground. "Do not make me hurt you Matilda and I am not Yugi." He turned and walked away and she launched at him. He turned and glared at her and she fell to her knees screaming in pain. "I told you not to." He walked away and just as he did the aura faded and Yugi was back to himself. The walk home was a silent one and Yami was utterly confused, that was so unlike Yugi. When he got into the house his grandpa, Mr. Mouto was looking at him, "So how was school?" Yugi looked up at him slowly and smiled. "It was alright." "Did Matilda show up again?" Yugi nodded. "The incident didn't happen again did it?" worried for his grandson. Yugi shook his head. "Nothing bad happened I promise grandpa." he smiled tiredly. "Alright get some rest then." he smiled kindly at Yugi. "I will grandpa." he turned and went up the stairs. When he went upstairs and into his bedroom Yami could take the silence no longer. "Yugi what was that?! That isn't like you!" Worried for his beloved friend. Yugi slowly turned to him. "Promise me you'll keep it a secret?" "Of coarse." Yugi sighed took a deep breath and heaved a small sigh. "It wasn't me it was Kuro." Yami remained confused when another Yugi who looked the same only the crimson eyes and the darker clothes and the dark bangs and out line of hair appeared next to him. It shocked him to the point where he thought he might faint. "I'm Kuro." Yami was left speechless. How there were two Yugi's but one had a different name he didn't know and he was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secret of the Dark**

"Since when is there two of you?! I've never sensed him?!" Confused and flustered Yami stared at Kuro. Kuro giggled and laughed at Yami being so flustered."Kuro is only part of me he has his own personality as well. He's just the darker part of my feelings that I rarely ever use." Yami calmed but was still stunned at Kuro. He thought the best thing he could do was befriend him. "Well it's nice to meet you Kuro." Kuro stared for a minute at Yami in disbelief. How could he want to be friends with him?! Fear kicked in and he responded to the gesture with a light handshake. "Nice to meet you as well." Yami caught the slight shakyness in his voice and was curious as to why Kuro was fearful. "So how did he come about?" Yugi sighed hating to tell this story. "Well I met Matilda in about 3rd grade. As usual I was nice to her but Tea had a feeling like she shouldn't be trusted. I didn't think she should judge her but whenever someone was around her bad things happened. I bumped into her by accident and some of her shadow magic rubbed off on me. I apologized for bumping her and left. But the next day after school a bully picked on me and beat me up. I covered myself but this burning anger was building inside. My throat was burning so badly at that point that I couldn't speak. Then my head was throbbing and I blacked out. When I came too the bully was on the ground very badly beaten up and there was blood on my hands. I was scared so I ran. I had no idea at the time that Matilda saw the whole thing. So she began to set up things to provoke me to get angry again. It worked and suddenly I was afraid for myself. I was crying in my bedroom one night when a hand touched my shoulder. That is when I turned and looked seeing what looked to be a darker version of me. I thought as any kid would that he was an imaginary friend so I was kind to him. He was kind back but warned me never to become to attached to him. When I learned he had no name I named him Kuro. He liked it in an instant. Soon he learned Matilda was behind the things that were provoking me. He was angry with her and when she asked him to join her little group of killing other people he declined. She was angry with him and tried to attack him but he was stronger then her and bashed her so hard she couldn't get up. I told him to stop and he walked away. Matilda sobbed and swore vengeance on him that she would make him join her whether he liked it or not. She's been trying to find him but couldn't sense him. One day there was an accident Kuro was blamed for setting a fire to a building with some people in it but it was Matilda. So we left and Kuro hid himself deep inside my heart. Until you showed up Matilda no longer could sense him. So yeah that's it." Yami just sat there in a state of shock but looked at Kuro. "So why so fearful of being close to people?" Kuro looked at him then looked very sad, "Fear of losing them or being hurt." He looked away and Yami took ahold of his hands. Kuro was surprised by the action. "You don't need to be afraid Kuro. We will always protect you just as you protect us. Your our friend." Smiles kindly into the astonished eyes of the young teen in front of him. Kuro could remember anyone doing this save for Yugi. Before he could stop himself he was shaking and crying. Tears poured from his eyes and his nose became runny. Yami out of the kindness in his heart hugged the smaller boy. Kuro broke down into sobs at the gesture. In that instant the room was quiet except Kuro's sobs. In that small room they each had found something special. They had become... Brothers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmare...**

Yami got to know Kuro a bit more and found he was bit similar to Yugi but more confident and very smart. They all went to bed for the night. Yami was asleep when he gripped the sheets breaking out into a cold sweat. He tossed and turned. He was deep into his nightmare...

He was running in the dark fearing Yugi was in danger. He turned left into the maze of his mind and turned right. But no matter how many times he turned he was lost and he fell into despair crying his heart out. Then a pair of black shoes was in front of him. "Do not fret... I will help you find your friend." Taking the figures hand he felt a strange power overwhelm him. It changed him and all he saw was these bad dreams of people dying left and right and there was blood on his hands. He was shaking scared. Freaking out screaming and yelling for the only person that mattered at the moment. "YUGI!"

"Yami! Yami, wake up!" Yami jolted awake to his surroundings breathing rapidly his heart pounding in his chest. He was shaking very scared... He had never felt this way before. "I... I was frightened... Something happened to you and someone said they would help me.. And..." The tears came then flooding down his face. "Yami, what is it?" Sobs shaking his frame. "I think I was killing people! But I never would do that!" Yugi held him in a hug and rubbed his back to calm him down. "It's getting closer..." Kuro thought to himself that only Yugi could hear. "What is Kuro?" Concerned for his beloved friend as only the conversation was between a separate mind link from Yugi's and Yami's. "Remember everyone has a darker side but they show up at certain times and take over your body to help you or destroy you. I showed up when you were a child to protect you. I am not sure what Yami's darker side will do. But he has to be strong. Darker halves can be tricky." "Do you know his darker half?" Yugi hoped he would say yes. Kuro shook his head. "Haven't met him." Yugi began to worry as he comforted Yami. Yami settled down and finally went back to sleep. But both Yugi and Yami were concerned. What was going to happen if that dream really did happen?!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Step Into Darkness

It had been days since that night and few hours since he lost Yugi to the seal of Orichalcos because of his stupidity. His heart hurt and he often felt like crying or punching a wall. After that incident with Weevil he was falling apart. The nightmare where someone wanted to help him save Yugi was getting stronger and his fears dug their claws deep in his heart. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Even after the duel where he fought against Yugi to end the so called darkness in his heart it got worse. It felt like something was closing in and was trying to gain control. He thrashed about at one point the nightmare so strong he could not pull himself out...

"No! Please I'll do anything! Just don't kill him!" He begged and cried as he watched a monster holding a knife to Yugi's throat. "Fine allow me to control you and he lives!" Yami swallowed bitterly as he agreed to the monster's demand. As it was about to possess him a figure stood in front of him. "Get out of the way boy you have no business here!" "Actually I do. You will not control him and he will not live for your lies! I will protect him with my life!" The monster screeched in anger and launched an attack at the figure. But the figure didn't move and took it out in one blow. Yami looked and was about to run to Yugi when the figure stopped him. "I am sorry but you can not go to him." " Why?! I have to save him!" "I know but first I must save you before the darkness swallows you completely. Otherwise you can not help him. I must take over now." Yami shook as he backed away... "No no no no! You can't! I must not give... AGH! " He felt his heart beating to hard and to fast. "You can not handle this darkness it will kill you! And then how will you save Yugi?!" Yami looked at him scared to death but he held out his hand as the figure took it and relief spread through his body and heart.

When he awoke from the dream he found himself in his mind. "What?!" Confused he looked around and saw another door. He walked to it and slowly opened it. It was dark and he walked in curious as to what was inside. The door slammed behind him and he couldn't see. All he heard was screams and the strong scent of blood. He was shaking and covered his ears to block out the sound of the painful screams. He screamed at the top of his lungs, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and someone yank him out of the room. He was out in the light again and the screaming had stopped. "Don't do that again." He looked up to the sound of the voice and at what was staring back at him. He was shocked to the core at who was looking back him but what looked like... "Are you me?!" The replica smiled a little. "Yes and no." Yami looked at him confused. "I am a darker version of you but I have my own personality too. The only thing is I have no name unless you give me one." Yami sighed with relief. "I'll call you Kyo." Kyo smiled. "I'll keep you safe Yami. Rest for now till the darkness is gone." Yami yawned and fell asleep in Kyo's arms. Kyo placed him in his bed and closed the door behind him. "Sweet dreams my brother." Kyo walked out into the night in control of Yami's body at the time and followed by Tea into a darker part of the caverns towards a shrine. Soon the dark part of Yami's heart would be over.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Temple of Shadows**

Kyo walked with Tea towards the temple the stood in front of it and looked up at the writing on it. "It looks like hieroglyphics. What do they say?" Kyo looked at her. "Whoever walks through these door will be tested by the shadows. If you pass the dark will be a part of you if you fail... Your heart will be swallowed by the dark." Tea looked at him and shivered. "That doesn't sound very nice." Kyo nodded. "It may be best if you stay here. I will be alright I promise." She nodded and watched him walk inside all alone. Yami looked around as Kyo walked in the dark. "This is creepy." Kyo shrugged. "It is what it is. Has always been that way." Yami looked surprised as Kyo dodged poison tipped arrows that shot it of the darkness that surrounded him. "How do you know about this place?" Kyo looked at him entering the next test. "Easy... I was born here before being transferred to the dark realm." Yami was afraid to ask what the dark realm was as Kyo felt the monsters of the dark touching his skin. He got through the monsters found his heart pure. "The dark realm is the opposite of your world. Everything bad happens there. Only a few of us are able to sync with our lights. You are my light just as Yugi is yours." Yami almost blushed of embarrassment. "Yugi is my best friend and what I did was stupid. I'd do anything to get my best friend back." Kyo smiled and he walked through the final test... The test of past actions. "This will be the hard one for you to watch, Yami." "Why Kyo?""Simple... I killed a lot of bad people in my realm. They deserved their deaths because they were slaying the innocent for personal gain. They wanted me to be the same. But I kill those who have done more harm then good. That is why you heard the screaming in my soul room... It is the dying screams of the heartless." Yami shuddered but against Kyo's wishes he watched as Kyo killed many even children that had become uncontrollable. Yami was stunned at the sight and shook with fear. Thought these people did deserve what they got he didn't feel like this was right. "I understand why you feel this way Yami but your sense of justice as is mine are complete opposites. It is why I am the dark you... I do not not care if the uncontrollable ones die and neither does Kuro." Yami froze as the were almost to the other side. "How do you know about him?" Kyo smiled at the thought. "I have seen him from your mind. He seems rather nice..." Yami felt a strange warmth come from Kyo. "You don't... like him... as more then a friend... Do you?!" Kyo blushed. "I don't know but were are opposites Yami usually it also means the genders you like too. If this is true then I would have to be careful... Love is forbidden where I come from." Yami made a face, _"How could love be forbidden?" _He thought to himself. The went through the final test and Kyo had passed. "No the darkness has been quenched and sent to me. If at any time you feel overwhelmed I will step in for you." Yami smiled thankful for Kyo coming at a time he needed him most. "Thank you my friend." As the walked out of the temple a voice spoke out to them. "Dark child love is never forbidden it what you choose it to be. But beware... The ultimate dark one is closing in and will try to steal what is your most precious treasure." Kyo froze looking around. "Who said that?!" But he saw no one. They finally get out of the temple and see Tea. "Oh thank goodness. I was scared." Kyo smiled, "Everything is fine now... Lets go rescue Yugi." Tea nodded getting a determined look just as Kyo let Yami have control again. "I will be sleeping deep in your heart. If you ever need me let me know." Yami smiled, "I will Kyo." Yami and Tea continued their journey so they could meet the others little did they know. The dark times ahead were only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love Potion**

Yami's journey of finding Yugi and getting him was hard and he went through a lot of turmoil. Yami fought hard with his friends to get his best friend back. When he finally did he was overjoyed! The two friends hugged each other and laughed happily. As the headed home the apologies from Yami came like rapid fire. Yugi said all was forgiven and then Yami looked at him, " There is something else that happened Yugi." Yugi immediately took ahold his hands. "You can tell me anything Yami you know that." Yami sighed looking into his best friend's caring eyes. "I have a darker side now I just meet him a while ago." Yugi was surprised and Kuro was instantly beside him. "When was this?" Yami looked at Kuro. "Sometime after that duel with Yugi to stop the darkness in my heart." Kuro nodded his understanding. "It means the dark realm is weakening. Which means Avalor is coming back. Damnit!" Yugi , Yami, and Kyo (who just now appeared) responded with surprise, "Who the hell is Avalor?" Kuro who took notice of Kyo would ask who he was later. "Avalor, is the darkest of all of us. He used to rule the dark realm with an iron fist. But 10,000 years ago he was sealed away because he was mind warping the dark ones into killing each other for the mere sport of it. He vowed he would come back but only two very strong dark ones would be able to destroy him." Yami and Yugi looked like the guy sounded like an evil psychopath. Kuro then directed his attention to Kyo. "Who is he?" He asked inquisitively. Yami looked to see Kyo beside him. "This is Kyo my dark self." "Nice to finally meet you Kuro. Seen a lot of good things about you in Yami's mind." Kuro instantly blushed. He had never heard such a lovely voice before so charming and kind. "Uh thank you Kyo." "You welcome Kuro. Now I suggest we get some sleep we've all had a long day." They all agreed and headed for bed.

The next morning...  
It was dark and cloudy and a heavy storm was pelting down. It was so bad in fact that thank goodness it wasn't a school day. Joey, Tristen, and Tea were on their way over. Kyo and Kuro were getting to know each other better. But Kyo was hell bent on making on making Kuro blush like hell. After about a few hours the door to the shop was opened down stairs Yugi had arraigned that he and his friends would play upstairs. "Alright Yugi!" Joey sat there dueling against Yami. Finally after he was almost through with the round when he looked at him. "Hey when are you going to speak to her again?" Yami blushed crimson. The last time he and Akasha spoke was when she kissed him full on the lips after he won the tournament it was her way of congratulating him. His whole face was red and his stomach was doing flips. "I um... Don't know when I will speak to her a-again. *gulp* I d-d-d-don't kn-kn-know i-if I sh-should c-c-call her." _"Oh Ra! What is wrong with me? I'm stuttering like an idiot!"_ He still beat Joey yet again but his nervous behavior was getting the better of him. Joey took out his cell phone and handed it to Yami. "Call her." Yami looked at it once then stared back at him. "Trust me on this Yami. Call her and ask her if she would like to come over." Yami nodded slightly, and shakily reached for the phone and found Ami's cell number in the contacts and pressed call. He was shaking so bad he thought he would drop the phone. It rang twice until..."Hello?" Yami's voice produced no sound he froze realizing that Ami wasn't the one that answered... Akasha did. He gripped his pants hard scared to death of what to say but managed to squeak out... "H-hi A-A-Akasha." "Oh Yami dear what a surprise! I was going to call but I haven't had the time to call you. I just got back from Europe it was fun! What's up?" He felt the words freeze on his lips. He'd been nervous around her before but this was beyond that. They had KISSED! He felt his face redden again. "Um... C-c-c-can y-you c-come over and h-h-hang out?" Joey was trying not to laugh at the way Yami was acting. Truth be told he liked seeing Yami like this all flustered and shy. Who knew the king of games was such a shy boy when it came to the matters of love. "Sure I'd love to Yami be there in 5!" She hung up and Yami began shaking like a maniac. He had no idea what he was up against. "Hey Tristen um..." "Yeah I get the drift. Come on Tea let's give Yami some room for this topic of conversation." Tea nodded. She liked Yami but it was only a little crush, she was happy for him that he liked Akasha so much. She liked Akasha too, she was a very good friend and an amazing duelist. When they had left Joey turned to Yami who was starting to panic. "What am I gonna do? I have no idea what to do?" Joey giggled, "Yami calm down your okay. Just trust me. This girl adores you and you like her. Just tell her how you feel." Yami's whole face blossomed to a cherry red. "I... I... Don't know if I can." He looked at him with pure innocence. "Just try. All you can do is try." He nodded. After about 5 minutes the door opened again and the sound of Akasha's voice filled the house. Yami's whole body went into a frenzy. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, he was sweating badly, and his stomach had butterflies flying really badly. Akasha climbed the stairs to the room and opened the door to Yugi's room. "Hey boys!" Joey smiled as Yami looked down messing with his fingers. "Hey I'm gonna go now. I'll leave you two love birds alone." He walked to the door and locked it behind him. "W-Wait! You can't leave me here alone!" He tried yanking on the door but it wouldn't budge._ "Damnit Joey! Why did you do this to me?!" _Akasha looked Yami who was facing his back towards her at the moment. "Um Yami, you okay?" Yami's emotional state took him over completely. He let go of the door knob shaking where he stood. Thinking his knees might just give out from under him. "N-n-n-no." Was all he managed to get passed his lips. Akasha went over to him and held him from behind. His heart beat quickened at how close she was to him at this very moment. "Look at me please." He gulped and with whatever strength he had he turned and looked at her. Her ruby red eyes flashing every time the lightening flashed outside. "That's better." Yami gulped and realized Joey was right he had to say how he felt about her. "Um Akasha... Th-th-there is s-s-s-something I... I... Have t-to tell you." His heart thumping against his rib cage. "What is it Yami?" "I... Uh... Um... Well that is to say... Um... The thing is... I.. Uh... L-l-l-love... You." His face turned crimson as her looked away thinking he had just embarssed himself big time. Akasha smiled and gently turned his face back to her. "I love you too Yami. Have loved you since we first met." Yami's heart was thrilled so thrilled that this time he kissed her. She kissed back enjoying every minute of it.

Meanwhile...

"Awww! Isn't that sweet Kuro! Yami finally has a girl he loves." Kuro nodded. "Yeah that took him a while to get through it though." Kyo looked back at him surprised he said it in a way that sounded like he was jealous. "Let me guess you don't like them being taken away from you?" Kuro dropped the thing he was playing with in his soul room with a crash. "No I don't! Why should they get something that I can never have!" Turned back to pick up the toy and when he did pick it up he was hugged from behind. "What if I said I like you like that?" His voice had a slight purr at the end of it. Kuro dropped the toy shivering in his hold. "I... I... We just barely met yesterday?!" Kyo nuzzled him. "No time like the present." Kuro shivered again enjoying the sensation it brought. "Then I would be very happy." "Good cause I do." Kuro blushed like a cherry as he was turned to face Kyo and was kissed full on the lips. He melted into the kiss falling into Kyo's arms. Both couples figured they should let the love potion they created from each others hearts to continue the rest of the situation to see what path it would take them down next.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Magical Night**

Yami was still kissing Akasha but he had remembered on thing she told him earlier. That had be married before in the past and she was his queen. His heart thumped wildly in his chest fearful to do anything further then kissing though he desperately wanted to continue. "Is something wrong Yami love?" Akasha looked at him and noticed his cheeks were as red as apples. "I... Um... Want to do something but... I'm not sure if we should." Akasha understood what he meant. He wanted to make love with her but was unsure about it. She knew he remembered somethings about her but not everything. "If you really want to I don't mind." She smiled brightly at him. Yami's face went red with shock. "Y-you don't?!" Akasha shook her head. "If you really want to we can. I love you that much." Yami bit his lip. "Well not here my friends are downstairs and I don't want to them to hear it." Akasha smiled, "Then come with me into my item and it'll make it easier so that Yugi and Ami can have fun too." Yami nodded thinking that it was the better choice. They disappeared inside their items leaving Ami and Yugi confused as the two rushed downstairs to join the others. Yami found a door in his soul room he never seen before and opened it walking inside. When he did it looked the same as his soul room but all in red. "Wow this is pretty!" "Why thank you Yami dear." Sees Akasha standing there. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress. Yami had a nosebleed seeing her in the dress. Akasha giggled at his reaction and took his hand leading into the room she slept in. He was in shock it was beautiful and the sheets were silk. "Do you like?" She laid down on her bed in a very sexy manner. Yami nearly got hard from the sight. "Yes I do." She purred ever so slightly. "Then come over here my precious lover." He smirked walking to the bed and crawled across to her. "What is it you want my love?" He purred back lust filling his amethyst eyes. "I want you!" She kissed him passionately. Yami was in shock for a few seconds then kissed back just as hard his lust take over his body as he pinned her down to the bed and taking off her dress. She proceeded to take off his clothes. As he looked at her stopped kissing his body shivering. Akasha let him take off her bra and panties. Yami shivered he was hard from the sight of her naked form. "May I?" She nodded as he made his way inside of her. Oh for the both of them it felt so good. All that was heard between the two was the creaking of the bed and the loud moans erupting from there lungs. The were at it for about an hour when... "Akasha I'm getting tight!" Akasha clung tighter to him. "Then cum Yami my love!" Hearing the words out of her mouth wrapped around his brain as he thrust one last time cumming hard. She came after him arching her back and crying out. She kissed him and he kissed back giggling at the sight of each other. The hugged and cuddled with each other.

Meanwhile...

Kyo was still holding Kuro from behind after kissing his neck. "You are so cute when your shy." Nuzzles him as a hand slipped into his pants and played with him. "K-Kyo!" Kuro gasped as he felt Kyo's hand around his member rubbing it hard and fast making him hard. "Scream for me Kuro! Be my little Bitch!" He played with Kuro's member more. Kuro screamed louder. Kyo the shivered him and bent him over on the bed. Kuro didn't resist. Kyo was already hard and he slowly shoved his hard erection into Kuro's ass. Kuro gasped at the feeling of Kyo inside him. Kuro pumped fast and hard and Kuro screamed at the top of his lungs. It felt so good to be his and only his. They were like this for an hour before finally screaming an cumming at the same time. Kyo collapsed on the bed from the love making. "Good boy." Kyo purred in his ears. Kuro giggled and laid happily on the sheets happy. He flipped over and kissed Kyo. The two couple had no notion as the just sealed there fate.


End file.
